Wild Child
by Lady Douji
Summary: An alternate take of isabeau25's Wonder Home series(done with her knowledge) Nos is lost in the forest as a child and not found by the Jinn until he's a teenager. Scenes and tidbits from the time he's found until he rejoins Jinn society. See Author's Notes for more details.
1. Story Time

Author's notes: I don't know how many of you have been reading Isabeau's Wander Home Series(if you're not you should) featuring a young Nod lost in the forest alone. I've been chatting with her and ended up wondering what it would be like if Nod was lost and not found until he was a teenager. And this is the result. The scenes are pretty randomly placed in the timeline and I'll add individual notes for them. There'll be some shared characters between the series(OC's created by Isa and used with permission) and some alternations.

Scene note: When Nod was first found they thought he might be a magical creature. While capturing him they learned he was a Jinn teenager, and he was inured with a severely broken leg. So he's been treated and is staying in the healers ward. This scene is a few weeks after his initial capture

Ronin sat leaning against the wall of Nod's room in the healing ward. A few feet away, Nod was laying in his nest of pillows and blankets playing with a few of his plush toys. This consisted of waving them in the air and mimicking their calls. He did a remarkably good job and Ronin had to resist checking for birds outside the room's window. It was quite a change from his behavior a few weeks ago when he had growled and hissed at anyone in the room.

Ronin pulled out a stack of reports and requests. Glory had suggested reading to Nod to help him get used to regular speech, and pointed out that didn't really matter what was being read. So Ronin had taken to bringing his work with him while visiting and reading the dull reports out loud. It definitely wasn't the most entertaining story time but, Nod didn't mind and Ronin was grateful for the extra time with the boy.

Nod paused in his playing as Ronin started to read, looking over for a moment before turning back to his toys. Ronin tried not to feel slighted at being ignored, he was far too used to people snapping to attention when he spoke. It was an interesting way to work.

"Hmm Lieutenant Johnson is requesting new bucklers for his squad. The only reason listed is Private Arthur" Ronin sighed, looking over to the teen "Think I should approve the request Nod?"

Surprisingly Nod looked back at him and chirped in response.

Ronin blinked for a moment, "I'm not sure if that's a yes or a no. But I guess I can't leave the squad under equipped because they're unlucky enough to have Private Arthur assigned to them." Quickly writing his approval and signing the form, Ronin turned to Nod again. "I don't suppose you have any ideas on what to do with Arthur?"

Nod warbled a reply and turned away searching his nest for something. Figuring he was done interacting for the evening and was looking for a snack from one of many stashes Ronin turned back to his reports. Telling Nod the Tale of _Captain Cohen's Long and Tedious Escort Duty with Arrogant Merchants_ Ronin heard an odd shuffling noise, and then felt a warm weight against his side.

Nod had crawled out of his nest and was now leaning against Ronin with a blanket, a small bag and his favorite plush bird tucked under his arm. Ronin forced himself to stay still as Nod settled besides him eventually opting to use Ronin's leg as a pillow. He couldn't hold back a grin as Nod looked up and offered him the bag. It was filled with pieces of dried fruit and chopped nuts.

"Thank you, Nod." Ronin said smiling, taking a piece of fruit. It was the first time Nod had sought out touch since he had been found. And Ronin couldn't help but feel excited.

Nod grinned up at him and chirped motioning to the papers Ronin held apparently wanting storytime to continue.

"As you wish." Ronin chuckled as he started reading again. Nod happily snacked on the fruit as he listened, occasionally adding his own commentary with chirps and warbles. Eventually Ronin couldn't resist lowering a hand and running it through Nod's hair. At least what had grown back after most had been sheared off when he was first found. Nod tensed under his hand, unsure at the contact.

Ronin paused in the motion, hoping he hadn't pushed too far. A moment later Nod pushed up against his hand with a happy murmur. Ronin's grin only grew wider as he resumed petting Nod as he read. Ronin soon lost track of time until a nurse carefully eased open the door.

"General Ronin?" The nurse said hesitantly "Visiting time is ov. . Oh"

Ronin followed the nurse's gaze to his lap where Nod was sprawled over him and fast asleep.

He grinned over to the nurse setting the last report to the side, "Yeah, this happened. Give me a minute to get him back to bed."

The nurse smiled and nodded "Of course, Sir." before ducking back out of the room.

Carefully pulling Nod into his arms chuckling as the teen hugged the plush to his chest even as the bag of food fell from his lax fingers. Ronin stood ignoring protests from muscles stiff from sitting too long, making sure he didn't jostle Nod's injured leg too much. Nod was still far too light, but Glory said he was starting to fill out. After settling Nod back into the nest and pulling the blankets over him, Ronin retrieved the bag of fruit and set it close by.

Ruffling Nod's hair one last time Ronin said "Good night, Nod, I'll see you again tomorrow."


	2. Thunderstorm

Ronin waved to the receptionist as he entered the Healer's Ward, grateful he had beaten the rain that had been threatening all day.

"Good evening, Tulip" He asked hanging up his cloak. "How was he today?"

"Evening, General." The cheerful Jinn replied, "They said he seemed a little agitated today. Maybe you can cheer him up."

"I'll try" He promised, as he signed the guest log "Has he had dinner yet?"

"Hmm, they should be taking it too him now, Sir."

"That'll probably cheer him up more than anything I can do," Ronin said with a wry grin, before heading down the hall to Nod's room. "See you later, Tulip."

He went to the last room in the hall, knocking gently on the door before easing it open. They had learned very early on that entering without giving Nod some warning lead to a lot of screaming and thrown items. As he stepped inside he saw Nod leaning over the side of his nest sullenly poking at his dinner. Ronin frowned, normally the teen was an enthusiastic eater, even if he typically stashed a third of his food for later.

Crossing the room Ronin sat by the nest setting his bag of reports aside. Reaching over to stroke Nod's hair he asked, "What's wrong Nod? Have some bad dreams? Do you feel alright?"

He signed the word "hurt" to Nod hoping to get some insight on his foul mood.

The only reply he got was a series of angry chitters and a very cross glare at the window. Ronin followed Nod's gaze, but was still confused. "Tired of being stuck in here? I can talk with Glory. Maybe they can take you out in a wheelchair to get some fresh air and a change in scenery."

If Nod understood he wasn't appeased, sulking as he shoved a piece of mushroom pastry in his mouth. Ronin sighed as he lowered his hand to rub comforting circles on Nod's back. He knew he couldn't expect Nod to be cheerful all the time, but the foul mood still felt like a set back. Reaching for his bag of reports he just hoped Tulip was right and his presence would help cheer Nod up. He had just pulled out his stack of reports when he heard the first roll of thunder and sound of raindrops.

"And so the rain finally decides to start." Ronin said jokingly.

Nod turned glaring at the window again, stretching out his neck and lifting his shoulders as he let out a very menacing growl.

Ronin blinked a moment before reaching over to rub Nod's back. "So it's the weather that's been bothering you. Don't worry, it's just a normal storm."

Nod didn't calm down, and kept growling. As the storm continued despite Nod's valiant attempts to scare it off his growling faded into whimpers. He turned to Ronin, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him into his nest.

"Okay, okay," Ronin said, keeping his voice low and calm, "Just let me get my shoes off."

Ronin struggled to kick his shoes off as Nod kept pulling at him, grateful he had taken his armor off before coming to the healer's ward.

KRAK-KA-BOOM!

Ronin couldn't quite follow what happened next, he just knew one moment he was on the outside of the nest and the next he was lying mostly inside it. His feet still poking over the edge as a blanket fluttered down over his head. Nod was glued to his side, his hands fisting his shirt as he tried to bury his face against Ronin's chest.

He could hear a few whimpers coming from Nod and could already feel his shirt growing wet from Nod's tears. Wrapping a hand around the back of Nod's head Ronin pulled him close, feeling his heart clench.

"Got caught out in a few too many storms didn't you?" He said, rocking a little as the storm grew louder. "Don't worry, you'll be safe here in Moonhaven."

As he continued to rock, lowering his hand to rub circles on Nod's back, he thought back to times he took care of Nod as a child. The times he had nightmares and how he got him to sleep then. Softly he started sing an old lullaby. One his mother had sung to him, and he had sung to Nod many years before. It wasn't quite enough, but it was start.

Outside the storm waxed and waned as Ronin alternated between old lullabies and fairytales. Nod's crying and shaking slowly faded into hiccups and then to soft measured breathing when he finally relaxed into sleep. Ronin carefully adjusted Nod so he look at his face wiping away the last traces of tears.

Eventually Ronin heard the door easing open and raised his head to see who had come in. He bit back a groan when he saw it was head healer Glory.

"Good evening, General." She said with a slight smile on her face as she approached the nest. "You are aware that visiting hours are over aren't you."

Ronin tucked Nod back against his chest wrapping the blanket back in place. "Yes I am aware, but it looks like I'll be staying the night if you don't mind. And I found out why Nod was so upset today."

"Oh?" Glory raised one eyebrow as she knelt down, pushing back Nod's hair. "And why was that?"

"He really doesn't like thunderstorms." Ronin answered, "And the weather may have been bothering his leg as well.

"Poor boy." She murmured, running one hand over Nod's cast. Ronin didn't have to be sensitive to magic to know she was using it to check how he was healing.

Finishing her check-up Glory smiled at him again, "Well since it's you I guess I can allow this sleepover. Just this once. Do you need anything, General Cuddle Bug?"

Ronin just gave her a sour look, "I'm fine, his nest is surprisingly comfy. But if you can send a message to Finn I might be a little late to the morning meeting."

"Of course." Glory nodded, "Good night then."

"Good night, Glory." Ronin watched as she left the room, helpfully dousing the lamp as she exited. Carefully adjusting his pillow he curled slightly around the teen, quickly falling asleep to the sound of his steady breathing.


End file.
